Throttle bodies are commonly used with internal combustion engines in various types of vehicles for controlling the amount of air which flows into the engine during the operation of the engine. Throttle bodies of various sizes are used on different sized engines for controlling air flow.
A typical throttle body includes a housing with at least one passage for allowing air to flow through. Disposed within the passage is a valve used for controlling the air flow. The position of the valve is typically controlled by a motor which is used to position the valve between an open position, a closed position, and any position therebetween. Rotational force is transferred from the motor to operate the valve.
However, some of the components used to construct the throttle body increase the cost of assembly of the throttle body. Therefore, there exists a need for educing the number of components used to construct the throttle body, as well as reducing the cost.